Chibi Momo
by syzygy13
Summary: A girl tries to figure out her past during a school project, and at the same time deals with her relationship with the cutest guy in school. Not good at summaries, after Crystal Tokyo. Hope you read and enjoy!
1. The Assignment

Hey all! I normally write Inuyasha fics, and this is a kind of Sailor Moon fic. Yes, it has to do with Sailor Moon! I haven't finished it yet, but I have the entire thing planned out so far. You, my friends, are in for some reading. Here are three pages to snack on. Luv!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. We can't all be perfect. I am so jealous.  
  
A/N- There are a lot of Japanese words in here. ~Gomen nasai- very sorry ~Kami-sama - Like saying omigod -- and the other ones are probably in parentheses.  
  
Chapter One: The Assignment  
  
'Kami-sama!' Chibi Momo thought as she ran down the street headed for Shindarae's house. 'I'm late!' She finally got to her friend's home and walked up to ring the doorbell. Shindarae, being a punctual person, was waiting at the door.  
  
"Where, have you been, Chibi-baka?" she said irritably. "We are going to be late for school this morning, and Ichiru-sensei will not be happy."  
  
"Well excuse me, your highness, but it just so happens I had to run an errand for my mom."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's okay." And with that, they started out for school in the built over Crystal Tokyo. ~~  
  
In school that day, they were learning about the famous ancient rulers of times before, most of them being the Serenity's of the different millenniums. No one took real interest in the lesson because they had heard all the stories from their past grades, and since they were in 8th, they had heard it eight times before. But today was different. They had a week to get a three-page report done about one of the rulers. Most of the people chose to do either the Serenity of the Silver or Crystal Millenniums. Chibi Momo, however, decided to do the ruler no one ever thought about because she never exactly ruled for a very long time. That ruler was Queen Chibi-Usa Serenity.  
  
"The daughter of Queen Usagi Serenity of the Crystal Millennium, Queen Chibi-Usa Serenity has been called the Lost Queen." was how Chibi Momo's paper started itself out. She did a little bit of research online at school, on the school's dinky 3040 model Internet. The model up to date she had at home, the model 3055. The model number stands for the year it comes out. Well anyway, she found out the stuff she already knew, the basics. Stuff like Chibi-Usa's reign took place very early, after Queen Usagi Serenity died of a disease, and that Chibi-Usa was only ten when she took the throne. (There must always be a queen) But there were some things that her parents told her, that nobody had ever told her before. ~~ Her parents told her that Queen Chibi-Usa married a man by the name of Mutsuki Aironu, but had a rollercoaster relationship. They had good and bad times, but they never had any children that anyone knew of. When a bad epidemic of a new disease called Smiritia broke out, half the population, including the queen, died. That meant that nobody was heir to the throne, so Crystal Tokyo just became "Tokyo" again and the emperor of Japan ruled everything. But, there are some things that her parents wouldn't tell her, like why the couple didn't divorce. Soon though, the thirteen year-old girl would know everything.  
  
At school the next day, everyone boasted that they almost had their whole reports done. Even Shindarae told everyone that she was more than halfway done writing hers. Poor Chibi Momo couldn't say that though, for she didn't have all the information she needed. But, since she was the only one in her class doing Queen Chibi-Usa Serenity, every one of her friends understood.  
  
"It's really okay, Momo-chan. I mean, we all have hard times," one of her friends, Airu said.  
  
"Yeah, really. Don't be so bummed," Shindarae agreed.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I don't think I can handle this report. There is so little information on her; I don't think I could make half a page, let alone san (three)." Chibi Momo started whimpering.  
  
"Oh, cheer up! Lots of people won't have three pages exactly. Some people might write big to fill the space," Miraki suggested.  
  
"I'll have to write in like, 80 font to fill three pages with what I have."  
  
"I know what will cheer you up." Airu said. "Let's go get ice cream!" When she said that, Chibi Momo's blue eyes lit up, and her head lifted, making her diamond-shaped odangos bounce. She stood up, and started running, her lavender hair flying in the wind.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" her friends shouted simultaneously. Chibi Momo stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"Gomen," she said rather sheepishly. She ran back to her friends, who were walking in her direction.  
  
"It's no problem, Momo-chan," said Miraki, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then." Then, together, the four girls walked down the street towards the Aisu Kurimu Kappu (Ice Cream Shop).  
  
Inside, the girls chose a booth and Chibi Momo went up to the counter to order everything, because nobody could ever remember her order. Most of the time it was all the chocolate flavors, but sometimes she would surprise her friends. Today her order would consist of cookies and cream, double Dutch chocolate, grasshopper pie, vanilla bean, and brownie chocolate. Everyone else ordered a double scoop of cookie dough or chocolate. Chibi Momo had to have a waiter help her carry the ice cream back to the booth. Everyone thanked the nice waiter and gave him a tip. He thanked them and went on his way.  
  
"Mmmmmm! This ice cream combination is really good! I should mix `em all together and sell it!" Chibi Momo exclaimed.  
  
"Only you would buy that, Momo-baka," Shindarae said, shaking her head. Everyone else grunted with agreement.  
  
"Oh, I know Miraki would love it. It is really chocolaty!"  
  
"That's okay. I don't need to try it," Miraki quickly said.  
  
"Oh, poo."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
~~  
  
That night, while Chibi Momo was with her friends, her parents were arguing quietly in her house.  
  
"Oh, Sap-chan, she's old enough to know. Why can't we tell her?" her mother asked.  
  
"Because she isn't old enough yet, and she needs to be protected until she can protect herself," Sapiruno, her father argued. "Kate (pronounced, Kah- teh), she needs to be safe from the world."  
  
"I think she would be safer if she knew so she could learn how to protect herself," Katerinu, her mother, barked back. "Just in case the world finds out before it's ready to."  
  
"I know that makes sense, honey, but we cant risk her telling people and then the entire world knowing along with her before she is ready. She's only thirteen."  
  
"I know her better than anyone, and she can keep a secret. She's my little girl!"  
  
"Kate, you know that isn't completely true," Sapiruno said sadly.  
  
"I know, but her real mother isn't here, so she is truly my little girl! In both of our hearts we know that." Sapiruno embraced his wife.  
  
"I know," he said. "I know." 


	2. Romiko

Hi again! I have decided to update this one in the same night. This is SEVEN pages. Long one. Okay, if you even bother reading this, please review! It will get Reeeaally good I promise! Luv!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon. I do however have many printed pictures of her!  
  
Chapter 2- Romiko  
  
When Chibi Momo got home, her parents were quietly sitting at the low table drinking coffee, her father reading the paper and her mother reading "Household" magazine. She took no real notice and headed upstairs to do some more research for her paper. She logged onto the Internet and searched through Yahoo! and Excite.com for any information at all that differed from what she had already found.  
  
"Crap," she whispered quietly as she went through about 50 sites, finding nothing at all on the queen. Then, something popped up that she had never seen before. It said something in the caption before she opened the web site about Queen Chibi-Usa and some sort of affair. She clicked on the link and found herself in a site with gold letter on a black background. There was a large yellow crescent moon on the top. The first paragraph read:  
  
"Most of us think that the Lost Queen, Queen Chibi-Usa Serenity was happily married and her husband grieved over her when she died. Not so the case. The couple had always had an up and down relationship. Her mother always urged her to marry a nice guy, and she did, but almost reluctantly. Here is the story of "Chibi-Usa's Affair"."  
  
Chibi Momo read the words on the screen like some religion freak reading the Bible.  
  
'Anything,' she thought, 'would help me with my report. Something like this will add some spice.' She read until there was no more left to read, then printed the pages on her printer. She took notes and then wrote an outline for the next part of her report.  
  
'This'll be great!' she told herself before drifting to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
The next day at school, flyers were handed out announcing a school dance. Chibi Momo had looked the paper over thoroughly, memorizing the dates, times, and prices.  
  
"Friday, the 15th of September, at 6:00 in the gym, admission is 200 yen to get in, and food costs more, 350 yen for pictures." Since boys asked the girls to be in pictures with them at dances, Chibi Momo naturally wanted the cutest guy in 8th grade, Toshimo Romiko (last names always come first) to ask her to be in a picture with him. She daydreamed and kind of sat down on the sidewalk thinking about this guy. (Who, by the way, has long black hair, not like Chad-long, but like a long bowl cut, with deep blue eyes, and is a little bit on the tall side, but not huge.) Her friends walked up and saw Chibi Momo, who had, over time, sprawled herself so that she was lying down. Shindarae lightly kicked her in the belly and said, "Oh, wake up, you dumb baka!"  
  
"Hmm? What? Test today? I forgot to study! Oh no!" Chibi Momo exclaimed after waking up with a jolt.  
  
"Oh, silly, there's no test!" Miraki said.  
  
"There isn't?" Chibi Momo asked.  
  
"No, we just kicked you to get you up," Airu explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, why did you fall asleep, anyway, Momo?" asked Miraki.  
  
"Well, you see, I was thinking about if Romiko would ask me to be in a picture with him at the dance, and I kinda fell asleep," Chibi Momo said rather sheepishly.  
  
"Ohhhh, Romiko can do that to you," Shindarae agreed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"He's so handsome, and dark," Miraki said.  
  
"And sophisticated and smart," Airu said.  
  
"And really really cute!" Chibi Momo and Shindarae said in unison. There was a nod from all the girls and they went off to class as the bell rang.  
  
"Class, sit down, shush up. We have a lot to do today, and there is something very important going on. I am sure all of you, especially the girls all know Toshimo Romiko. Well, it seems that the class he is presently in is not hard enough, and he will be coming and working with us for the rest of the year," Ichiru-sensei said. There was a happy whisper and occasional giggle from one the girls every so often. "He is coming now, so when he knocks at the door, shush up and look smart," she said with a snap. As on cue, Romiko knocked at the door and let himself in.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Good day to all of you," said Romiko quietly.  
  
"Good day to you, Romiko. I hope this class is suitable. If you would, please take the seat near Miss Kimoshi or Miss Sensura." Chibi Momo had just realized that she had an empty seat to the right of her. She crossed her fingers and said a little prayer: "Kami, please let this cute boy sit next to me, because I really like him." And then, as if her prayer was answered immediately, Romiko looked around, walked toward her and sat down. Shindarae, who was Miss Sensura, looked over to Chibi Momo and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Miss Kimoshi, please explain the assignment we are working on to Romiko."  
  
"Hai, ma'am."  
  
"Konnichiwa. You already know me I bet, but I don't know you. What is your name?" said Romiko, turning towards her.  
  
"I'm Kimoshi Chibi Momo. Or, if you like, Miss Kimoshi," answered Chibi Momo, blushing.  
  
"No, that's okay. So, Chibi Momo, what is the assignment?"  
  
"Well, it's a report on one of the rulers of Tokyo, so I'm sure that you will pick Queen Usagi Serenity. It's due next Friday."  
  
"Oh. Actually, we were studying the rulers in my other class, and I think I want to do Queen Chibi-Usa Serenity."  
  
"Oh, there is nothing out there on her. I've already looked." Chibi Momo looked sad.  
  
"Not if you help me."  
  
Chibi Momo looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you help me, we can share information and have a great report, because two intelligent minds are better than one," Romiko said with a smile.  
  
Chibi Momo was stunned. "Um, okay," was all she could mutter. She was going to be the one girl who got to work with the cutest guy on campus. She whipped out her notes and they immediately started working.  
  
~~  
  
After class, the group got together again.  
  
"Kamisama, I am sooooo jealous!" Shindarae said.  
  
"Why?" asked Chibi Momo, who had gotten used to working with Romiko.  
  
"Well duh, ain't it obvious? YOU get to work with. with. him." Miraki broke off.  
  
"Oh. Well, I gotta go home now, see ya at the Vid Grid!" said Chibi Momo, referring to their favorite video game arcade.  
  
"Ja!" exclaimed the girls.  
  
~~  
  
When Chibi Momo had gotten home, her mother had just finished supper.  
  
"Hi honey, how was school?"  
  
"Really good."  
  
"That's rare. Why?"  
  
"Well, this really cute guy ended up sitting next to me in class, and we worked together on our reports."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"What are you cooking? It smells good."  
  
"Chicken and rice with pineapple marinade. Your father got a promotion today, and I wanted to celebrate!" Sapiruno worked at a computer company, and was promoted from tech engineer to software management because he was working on his own software at home, and the manager of the company liked what he had done.  
  
"That's great! I'm going to go to my room and try to find more info for my report."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chibi Momo ran upstairs to her room to her computer, and logged on. She searched through dozens of Internet sites, not finding a single piece of information that was new besides the queen's birthdate.  
  
"Oh, pile of poop. Why isn't there anything on her out there? I mean, like, the Biography web site had about nothing on her, and that's what they do for a living! This sucks."  
  
Then, the Instant Messenger screen gave a ding. 'I wonder who could be on,' she pondered. She clicked on the minimized screen and the window popped up. A screen said, "A RoMiShImO_92742 has sent you, Lavender_Odango, an Instant Message. Would you like to answer the message?" She clicked yes and the screen went away.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" she wrote.  
  
"This is Romiko. Hi, Chibi Momo."  
  
She was utterly shocked. She stared at the screen blankly.  
  
"Um, hi. Why are you er, writing to me?" she asked him.  
  
"Because I thought that you might want a visit."  
  
"But how did you know my screen name?"  
  
"Directory."  
  
"Ah. So."  
  
"Have you found anything new for our report?"  
  
'Our,' he said. That could mean something good.' Chibi Momo thought excitedly. "Um, no, I haven't."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then. I might find something new to share with you."  
  
"Okay." She wrote back. "Bye, Romiko."  
  
"Bye, Momo." Then he logged off.  
  
"This could be the start of a be-a-u-ti-ful relationship," she thought out loud. She ran downstairs toward the kitchen. "Mom, is dinner ready?"  
  
"No, honey. But it almost is. Can you set the table for me?"  
  
"Sure. Hey mom, at 7:00 I am going to Vid Grid to meet my friends. Is that okay?" she asked as she leaned over to put down chopsticks.  
  
"I'm fine with it. Just be home by 9:00.You have school tomorrow, and it's picture day, so I don't want you looking like a wreck to all of our relatives."  
  
"Don't worry mom. I don't have any more homework, so I'll be home at 9:00," Chibi Momo assured her.  
  
"Then there is no reason why you can't go. Oops! Almost let the chicken burn," she said as she pulled the roasted chicken from the oven.  
  
"Arigatou, mom. Oh, the sauce is boiling. You might want to take it off to cool," Chibi Momo added.  
  
"Becoming quite the little cook, aren't you?" her mother said chuckling.  
  
"Can't wait till Home Ec. rolls around!"  
  
"Sapiruno! Dinner is served!" she called to her husband.  
  
"I'm coming!" he called back, walking into the room. The family sat down and enjoyed a nice family supper, full of delightful conversation.  
  
~~  
  
When dinner ended, it was only 6:30, and Chibi Momo went upstairs to change. She put on a cute pink shirt that accented her hair that had gold lettering on it. It read: "Boys are like parking spaces. All the good ones are taken." She slipped on flare jeans and her Vans shoes (which were also pink lined) and picked up her purse off the middle of her room's floor. She headed downstairs and picked her charm bracelet up from the counter, and said bye to her mom. She left through the door and walked down the street. She met her friends at the Vid Grid, which on one side was a little café, and the other an arcade. Her friends had chosen a booth at the mini- restaurant and she scooted in so she was sitting next to Miraki, with Shindarae across from her.  
  
"'Sup?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, except that for the past few hours all I could think about was how Romiko chose you over me!" Shindarae burst.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble."  
  
"Oh, come on, stop it," Airu said interjecting.  
  
"Besides, I think we all feel the same way."  
  
"Okay, guys. If there was any girl in school at Romiko's fingertips, like they already aren't, who do you think he'd pick?" Miraki asked.  
  
"I think he'd pick Setrina," answered Shindarae, referring to a tall, pretty blonde.  
  
"I think he'd pick Emirie," said Airu, talking about a gorgeous brunette who had curly hair.  
  
"Um, I think he'd choose between Setrina and Emirie," said Chibi Momo nervously. She didn't say what was on her mind.  
  
"That's where I think you are all wrong," stated Miraki. "I think he'd pick Chibi Momo." Chibi Momo gasped in total surprise, choking on the cookie she had bought.  
  
"What? Not me!" exclaimed Chibi Momo. "Why would he like me, anyway?"  
  
"I think you're pretty enough," replied Miraki. "You're smart, and guys like a girl's hair. Your hair is so soft and long. Guys can't resist it."  
  
"You're just the right size for dancing," Airu observed. "You are a little petite, so your head would rest right on his upper chest."  
  
"And, you're helping him with the report. He probably knows you more than any other girl he's been out with," Shindarae said, looking to the side like she hadn't said it.  
  
"Do you guys really think so?" Chibi Momo said happily. "I mean, I do like him a lot."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Cool. Now, who wants some cookies?" 


	3. String Instuments and Pictures

Oi. Still no reviews. Why wont anyone read my fics?! I feel so alone. Well, anyways, it doesn't really matter. If anybody even tries to read this fic, I applaud you. I think its good.. it was the first fic I ever tried to write.. and still not close to done. I hope whoever reads this likes it.. and review! It makes me feel good when people review. Well, okay. On with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, however, Chibi Momo and all of the other characters are strictly my own.  
  
Chibi Momo- Chapter 7 : String Instruments and Pictures  
  
The next day, Chibi Momo woke up and stumbled out of bed. She fell asleep early, but still wanted to crawl under the covers and snooze. She went to the bathroom, and put on her uniform. 'Picture day,' she reminded herself. She straightened the bow on her uniform and but on lipstick, which she only used for special occasions, when usually she put on green apple lip gloss that smelled strangely of pears. She added some glitter, light skin colored eye shadow, and slipped her shoes on. Chibi Momo made sure her diamond odangos were perfect, then curled the ends of her hair special. She gathered her books and went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning mom," she said.  
  
"Good morning. You look nice today," her mother commented.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Pancakes okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Man, I'm tired."  
  
"Did you go to bed early?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay."  
  
"Look mom, I kinda want to get to school early today to use the internet, so can I eat these on the run?" Chibi Momo asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course you can. Just don't take the syrup," her mom joked.  
  
"I won't," she said as she grabbed two big pancakes and headed out the door. "Bye!"  
  
On the walk to school, she had remembered something that never crossed her mind. 'Romiko wrote 'Bye, Momo' not 'Bye, Chibi Momo' Omigarsh!' Normally it wouldn't be anything to her, because her friends called her Momo all the time. But this time it was from a guy she really liked. 'I think he likes me!' When she got to school, all her friends were in the library just talking.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Konni' Momo. What are you doing in the library?" Shindarae asked. "Of all places for this baka to be."  
  
"Oh, just wanted to do more research on the Internet."  
  
"That's cool." Miraki answered. Chibi Momo headed for the computers.  
  
"They may be slow, but my mind is more focused now," Chibi Momo said to her friends, leaving out the part of 'because I'm not talking to Romiko today.'  
  
The bell rang, and she rounded up her stuff. She headed toward class, and set on her desk were some papers. Basically they said that her specials were switched around, English (kind of like Spanish, but we're in Japan) was now before Band, when usually it had been after. They gave her a class list of people in them. One particular name caught her eye. Toshimo Romiko. She had no idea that he was in band, or English. She now shared both specials and regular class with him! Kami, this would be the best school year ever! Ichiru-sensei summoned everyone to sit sown and shut up. And, knowing her strictness, they did.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, Chibi Momo," Romiko whispered her way.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, Romiko."  
  
"Now, class, please listen. During your special, either PE or Band, you head to the library for your pictures. Now, take out your notes and work on your reports." Ichiru-sensei sat down and settled in her chair.  
  
"So, Romiko, did you find anything for your report?" asked Chibi Momo.  
  
"Well, I found out that she died 12 years ago, on her birthday!" he said.  
  
"Really? June 30th? Odd."  
  
"Yes, it is. So, did you find anything?"  
  
"No. Hey, I never realized it, but me and her share the same birth date!"  
  
"Really? I have to remember that. Get you a present." Romiko looked at her. She blushed a magnificent crimson.  
  
"Arigatou," was all she could mumble. She turned her head and hid her face. She looked back in a minute or two. "So, we have about ten minutes until English."  
  
"English? You don't take English."  
  
"Oh, I used to take it right before lunch, but they switched my classes around. Say, what instrument do you play in band?"  
  
"I had no idea. this is great. I play the bass," he said.  
  
"Kami-sama! I play the cello!" she exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Not so! That's so cool!"  
  
"I also play the violin, but Reguge-sensei says he needs a deep instrument to back up the band," said Chibi Momo. "I'm glad there's someone else to help me now."  
  
"As am I." The bell rung and Chibi Momo grabbed her books and set off for English. Romiko quickly followed and caught up.  
  
"So, what do you think we are learning today?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Selland knows her English, so I bet we'll understand what she teaches us," Chibi Momo answered.  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, after English we go to the library?"  
  
"That's what Ichiru-sensei said." Chibi Momo walked up to her locker. She reached in to grab her music, but then remembered she wouldn't go to Band, because of her flip-flopped schedule and pictures. "Oops, I forgot. No Band." She blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay, no need to be embarrassed." The voice came out of nowhere, because Romiko had gotten lost in a rush of the crowd. He had somehow come up from behind her. "Ms. Selland 'Doesn't like it when her pupils are late'," he said, imitating their teacher.  
  
"That's a good impression!" Chibi Momo said with a chuckle.  
  
"You should see me do Ichiru-sensei." He smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
They walked very quickly to English, where the last of the students were piling in.  
  
"Hello, my students. Today, I greet you with pleasure." That was a great surprise because normally she was cranky and mean. Something was definitely up. She said it as Chibi Momo and Romiko slid into seats next to each other.  
  
"Um, Ms. Selland, why?" asked Toromi, trying his best to get the English right.  
  
"Because," she said," I now have my own date to the dance." She smiled as everybody else gasped. "Gotoru-sensei, a homeroom teacher who I don't doubt has some of you, is single and has asked me to the New Beginning Dance."  
  
Chibi Momo felt a tap as Romiko handed her a note. She nodded softly as she accepted it.  
  
Chibi Momo undid the folds and read it. Hey, there. I used to be in his class; I wonder what he sees in her? :-P Romiko  
  
Then she decided to write back. Just then, Ms. Selland noticed that Chibi Momo wasn't paying attention to the current lesson. "Mokuyobi. Translate, now, Miss Kimoshi," she barked.  
  
"Um, Thursday..?" Chibi Momo whispered. Ms. Selland took her glance off of Chibi Momo.  
  
"I am glad to see that things that I say sinks in to some of my pupils' heads."  
  
'Whew, close. Good thing we went over the days of the week yesterday.' Chibi Momo sighed out of relief. She winked at Romiko and then decided to reply to the note. Um she wrote I honestly don't know, Ro. Well, see ya later. Gots to concentrate now. Ja ne! -Chibi Momo. She thought it satisfactory and passed it over to Romiko.  
  
Soon the class was over, and Romiko and Chibi Momo were getting out of the class as soon as possible. However, they slowed down and when everyone was passed them, Romiko took Chibi Momo by the hand and pulled her over to a shadowed part of the hall. She was against the wall and he was looking into her eyes. He said it straight out.  
  
"Momo, you're smart, pretty and you have a great personality, and I like you. A lot. So, will you go to the dance with me?" His voice was no more than a whisper, but she understood him perfectly.  
  
She looked like a deer in headlights. "You're smart, funny, handsome, and I like you too. Of course I will. Kami only knows I was hoping you would ask me."  
  
"Well. That's good. I was afraid you would reject me. Guys must be all over you to get a date to the dance," he said as they started walking towards the library, hand in hand.  
  
"Oh, no. They're all over Setrina and Emirie. I mean, they are the most popular girls in the eighth grade." She looked down. "Why didn't you ask them to go? They would gladly go with you. I mean, you are the perfect guy."  
  
"Because I don't know them like I know you, Momo. I would rather go with and "unpopular" girl, if that is how you look at yourself, which you shouldn't, that I know and like than a popular girl who is probably stuck up with no personality. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, how does my hair look?" Chibi Momo asked as they entered the library.  
  
"Perfect, Chibi Momo." He smiled, then looked at the carefree young woman who was anxiously finding her friends. She left him, waving as she went.  
  
"Hey Shin-chan. Sup, Airu?! Hey, where's Miraki?" Chibi Momo asked.  
  
"Oh. She had band first. Why are you here?'  
  
"Never mind. Say, do you guys have dates for the dance?"  
  
"I do. I am going with Somiru. Isn't he HOT? He asked me today in computer class. I feel sooo lucky." Shindarae smiled broadly.  
  
"You are pretty. But make sure that your temper doesn't get out of hand," said Airu. "Oh. I have a date with Tsuribusu. I like him too. I'm glad that a popular guy didn't ask me out- they are waaay too like, self-confident and completely dumb."  
  
"There is one exception," Chibi Momo pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. Chibi Momo's new boyfriend," Shindarae said.  
  
Chibi Momo giggled, then put on her straight face. "What boyfriend? We're just like, friends, I guess."  
  
"Oh, COME ON, Chibi-baka. You absolutely know that you and him are hitting it off together." Airu nodded in agreement with Shindarae.  
  
"Well, I do like him, but I don't know if he likes me," she lied.  
  
"Next!" yelled the lady with the big black camera.  
  
"Woah, that's me," said Chibi Momo handing the short, plump lady her check and package form.  
  
"Sit up straight and put your hands in your lap," the lady said blandly. "Smile." She did so.  
  
FLASH!!  
  
"Oh, I feel dizzy....." Chibi Momo said softly. She got sick to her stomach and then blanked out. 


	4. Aftermath of Picture Day Gone Wrong

Whoohoo. New chapter, I may not finish this fic. If anybody ever reads it, I will become a strict songfic writer. That's what I'm best at. If you want me to continue this, tell me in a review. If not, tell me in a review. See what I'm getting at? Yes well.. Anyway.  
  
On with this. Recap: Chibi Momo had just fainted after pictures had been taken. There ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer inserted...here.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Many crowded around her, trying to see what had happened. Romiko and Chibi Momo's friends were among the first to crowd. "What happened?" and "Is she alright?" were the only things heard among the young adults.  
  
"Back up! Back up! She needs room to breathe!" the school nurse shouted. She added,  
  
"Only friends may see her, but only come during a free period." Chibi Momo sat up, not accustomed to the bright lights that were above and around her at the infirmary.  
  
"Ughhh.." she moaned, blinking hard.  
  
"Hey, Chibi-baka. How are ya doin?"  
  
"Shindarae? Is that you?" she said clumsily.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay? I mean, you really freaked us out when you fell off the chair after your picture."  
  
"I think I'm fine. let me get up.." Chibi Momo sat up and immediately laid back down again. "Ooohh. the dizziness.."  
  
"Hey, Chibi-baka."  
  
"Airu." Chibi Momo whispered. "Who else is here?"  
  
"It's me. Let's see.. It's me, Miraki's here, Shindarae, but you know that, and one other person is here to see if you're alright." She smiled.  
  
"Who?" Chibi Momo asked.  
  
"Your boyfriend," said Shindarae.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend. There's one guy I hope could be my boyfriend, but I don't know if he wants to be. Say, I need some Tylenol, my head hurts. Can you ask the nurse to get me some?"  
  
"Momo, Romiko's here to see you."  
  
"Hey, Momo. You okay?" Romiko was sitting to her right.  
  
"Now that all of my friends are here, I'll be fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. Can we get you anything?" Romiko asked.  
  
"I told you! Some Tylenol would be nice."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll ask the nurse. But she's a little wacko today, and she might not let me have it even though I tell her its for you." Romiko said.  
  
"Sokay. Just have her come here, please." Chibi Momo almost fell asleep from the pain in her head.  
  
"Dear? Dear, here's your Tylenol.: She looked up to see the nurse. "Take it with water, remember."  
  
"Okay." She gulped the pain medicine. "Much better."  
  
"You'll be going home soon. Say goodbye to your friends." The nurse walked away to call her mother.  
  
"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Chibi-baka," said Shindarae as she let go of her friend's hand and left the room. Her long auburn hair flew behind her.  
  
"See ya," chimed Airu and Miraki as they, too, left. Only Romiko was remaining. He walked up to Chibi Momo's bed and gave her a slip of paper.  
  
"When you're feeling better, call me," he whispered. She only nodded to acknowledge what he had said. He touched a lock from her long, lavender odangos, caressing it and letting it slip between his fingers. Chibi Momo felt alive with excitement as she absorbed the feeling that overwhelmed her. She looked up, weary-eyed, with an almost lovingly smile. Romiko then smiled back and turned and walked away. Her mother came to pick her up fifteen minutes later. She hurried her daughter to the car, took her home as fast as the speed limit allowed, and helped Chibi Momo upstairs to her bed. She took care of her daughter's every need.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I'm going to go to school tomorrow. Please excuse me. I have a phone call to make." she said as she dug into her pocket for the piece of paper Romiko gave her.  
  
"Just a second honey, I have a question of my own to ask you."  
  
"Fine. Shoot." Chibi Momo took her hand out of her pocket.  
  
"Well, did you see anything before you fainted?"  
  
"Besides the light? Um, let me see.. After the light flashed I saw this picture of a heart shaped, I don't remember.. I think it was an amethyst or something. It was a pretty purple heart shaped stone.."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Okay, momma." Her mother left. "Aha! Here it is. 555-9828." She reached over for the phone and dialed the number carefully.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" answered the other end.  
  
"Konnichiwa, this is Chibi Momo. May I speak with Romiko?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"This is he!"  
  
"Hi, Romiko."  
  
"Hello, Momo. I've been waiting for your call. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine."  
  
"Soo.. We're still on for Friday then?"  
  
"Yes. Most definitely. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great. When does the dance begin again?"  
  
"Er, um, not a clue. Wait a minute. let me go get my slip of paper." Chibi Momo put the phone on hold and went across her room to get her backpack. On the receiving end of the call, Romiko heard the ruffling of papers in the background as she dug through her purple book bag. "Here it is, Romiko. The dance starts at six."  
  
"I'll have my brother pick you up at five thirty then.. is that okay?" Romiko sat still as stone waiting for the answer.  
  
"That's fine with me. Do you know if the dance is formal or if it's just casual?" Chibi Momo had spent a while in her bed debating whether or not to wear a dress or just a pair of flared jeans and a cute tee shirt.  
  
"Casual I think. Heck, that's how I'm going."  
  
She still debated it in her head, and decided to not go too casual. A nice skirt and blouse would work- yeah. That would be good.  
  
"Okay then, well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" said Romiko over the phone.  
  
"Cool! Ja ne!" She hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. She sighed. 'I am going to the dance with the coolest guy ever.' She smiled and looked over at her closet. 'What am I going to wear?' Then it hit her. She grabbed the phone receiver and dialed Shindarae's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" answered a cheerful voice at the other end.  
  
"Shindarae!" Chibi Momo said into the handset.  
  
"Hey, Momo! How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. Hey, you're going to the dance with Somiru, right?" Chibi Momo asked her best friend.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"It's semi-casual so I'm going in my jean skirt, the one that goes to my knees, and a light green blouse."  
  
"Oh, okay. Just wanted to know! By the way, I think your green shirt will accent your hair nicely."  
  
"Really? Thanks! Well, ja!"  
  
"Ja, Shindarae." She hung up the phone. 'Now what will I wear?' She got up again and started rummaging through her closet. 'Its been so long since I wore this shirt.. its so pretty.' She held up a dark red/fucsia long sleeved polo that was made tight around the middle with a little looser on the top, meant for you to fill out, with little latches down the front, hidden by a flap of cloth, with specially ironed-up cuffs at the bottom of the tight sleeves. 'I should wear it. But with what?' She tore her closet and her dresser drawer apart searching for the perfect skirt. 'Dang,' she thought. 'Now what?' She looked in her pant drawer for a skirt that may have been misplaced. Then she saw them. Great grayish/black pinstripe satin pants. 'Oh my God, they're perfect!' She held them up next to the shirt. It was a match made in heaven, or at least by the fashion wiz Chibi Momo. She hung them up in a special area of her closet and sat down to do some more research on Queen Chibi-Usa.  
  
She was surfing the web when she suddenly became dizzy. She saw an image of the perfect oval shaped odangos on top of the beautiful face, the carnation pink hair straying across her skin. She was running from something, and tears streaked her perfect complexion. Chibi Momo came out of the trance and shook her head. 'What's with all these visions I'm having? And who was that? I'll probably never know and its probably not important.'  
  
Little did she know, it would become important. Very important. 


End file.
